¿Quién soy?
by Faiwill
Summary: Las dudas de Metacrisis empiezan a ser más evidentes en el universo paralelo de una forma que no enseñaban en la academia de los señores del tiempo. Fanfic dedicado a Theta-Tenny por su cumpleaños, aunque subido con meses de retraso.


Habían pasado ya unos cuántos meses desde mi "nacimiento"… ¿era correcto llamarlo "nacimiento"? No tengo padres, salí de una mano. De mi mano, para ser precisos. Bueno, de la mía, de la de mi otro yo.

Y no, no era mi hermano mellizo.

Le tendré que dar la razón a Rose cuando dice que me pongo a divagar… pero sé que le gusta.

Me llevo adaptando a la familia Tyler desde que soy el Doctor en este universo. El padre de Rose compró otra casa con los ahorros de su otro empleo, el del lío de Industrias Cybus. La próxima persona que adopte un cybermen o un dalek conocerá la furia del destructor de mundos. ¡Si, el destructor de mundos soy yo, nacido de la sangre y la guerra y estaré muy enfadado y…!

Aquí es cuando Rose me mira sin decir en voz alta que estoy delirando. No lo dice, ¡pero lo piensa, lo sé!

En fin, Jackie por su parte tuvo a Tony, el hermano de Rose. Una vez quise analizarlo, ver si un niño con padres provenientes de universos diferentes era normal. ¡Me dio una patada en… en… en fin, es privado, ¡PERO DOLIÓ MUCHO! ¡Y me insultó en noruego! ¿¡Cuándo lo aprendió? ¡Y Peter Tyler sólo dijo que una madre enfadada daba más miedo que un Doctor!

Y en cuánto a Rose, sigue trabajando en Torchwood, es de quién más pendiente estoy. Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro cuando habla de alienígenas y yo siempre me pregunto qué pasa por su mente cuando piensa en el Doctor. ¿Piensa en mi o en él?

Hace una semana improvisé una TARDIS con la intención de que siguiera viajando conmigo, pero abandonó al segundo viaje alegando que había un nuevo miembro en la familia y su madre necesitaba ayuda, pero sé que no era verdad.

Sigue pensando en él.

Y yo ni siquiera tengo destornillador sónico…

La construcción de la TARDIS fue únicamente como regalo para ella. Mi mente es la misma que la del Doctor, por lo tanto aún sin máquina del tiempo, puedo entender todos los idiomas posibles, alienígenas y humanos. Aunque deseo no entender cuando hablan Jackie y Mickey… ¿no hablé de Mickey? ¡bah! sigue siendo un crío, no hay nada interesante en su vida. ¡Y cuando lo conocí me llamó cosa! ¿Es para enfadarse o no?

No, no soy tan orgulloso.

Me llamó cosa.

¡Yo tengo la razón!

Bah…

También me pregunto qué pasó con Donna Noble. Poco tiempo después de que se fuera con mi otro yo, dejé de sentir su mente conectada a la mía y no, no fue porque muriese, simplemente él hizo que nos olvidara.

Quise decirle que corriese, que se escondiera de él pero ella supo lo que ocurriría y aun así entró a la cabina azul. Quise al igual que ella, que siguiera siendo Donna Noble, la que por un segundo fue la mujer más importante de todo el universo, a la que los oods cantaban canciones junto al nombre del Doctor por salvarlos, la que bautizó con un nombre a la hija artificial que a mi otro yo no le importó hasta que la vio muerta, una de las mejores acompañantes que tuvimos, la que su mayor error fue convertirse en dama del tiempo sin saber que su cabeza acabaría ardiendo porque un humano no puede soportarlo y finalmente y no menos importante, la que nos salvó la idea por su compasión con los Racnoss y no Donna Noble, una mujer con empleo temporal, viviendo con la histérica de su madre y su gran abuelo, casada con un hombre común porque es la vida que cree que debe llevar, la mujer gritona y molesta que de verdad cree no ser importante.

\- ¿Doctor?

El sonido de la voz de Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos. No parece afectada por llamarme igual que a él.

\- ¡Ese soy yo, el Doctor, sólo el Doctor! Siempre hay problemas con el nombre. Época de Shakespeare y unas brujas que no eran brujas. El poder de la palabra, me gusta el poder de la palabra, nada de nombres.

Rose no entendió nada de lo que dije, pero era algo normal, ella no estuvo allí. Fue casi otro fin del mundo. Que nadie más diga "¿doctor qué?" sabiendo esto.

\- Esto… me he quedado en blanco. Espera, no… ¡ah, sí! Tenemos que hablar.

A pesar de su aparente seriedad, no le tomé importancia. Mañana sería Halloween y no pensaba ponerme un ridículo traje porque no tenía que hacerlo para dar miedo, mi fama ya bastaba.

\- Doctor… estoy embarazada.

Estaba preparado para una batalla, otro fin del mundo, más daleks sectarios y otros cinco millones de cybermens. ¡Incluso para imposibles teorías y complicados cálculos matemáticos! Me dijeron que sería un buen dalek, ¿no? Ah, no… eso era por mi supuesta crueldad. ¡Yo no soy cruel! Bueno, un poco… pero yo y únicamente yo tengo excusa. Nací en medio de una guerra. Que tire la piedra quien haya nacido de la mano de un señor del tiempo y con una mente combinada a la de una humana hiperactiva… ¿nadie? bueno, ya lo sabía… soy único.

Pero no estaba preparado para esto.

No para ser padre…

¿Os había dicho de mi maravillosa mente de señor del tiempo, no? Pues olvidadlo, me desmayé.

Al día siguiente desperté y no voluntariamente, sino porque tuve que parar la bofetada de Jackie amenazándola de que tomaría su cuerpo sin permiso debido a que tendría una huella dactilar en mi mejilla. Al parecer, se lo creyó.

\- Rose Tyler… ¿¡por qué llevo puesto un pañal y únicamente un pañal como ropa!?

Rose rió antes de contestar y no fue una risa normal, en serio. Tuve que esperar diez minutos su respuesta.

\- Veamos… aparte de la batalla que libramos no te dan miedo los peces pilotos, los Sycorax, morir abrasado, la locura de la última humana, el niño con máscara de cuatro años que casi destruye el mundo buscando a su madre, los fantasmas, el tiempo mismo… pero no quisiste bailar conmigo, tuve que convencerte al principio. Me puse a divagar como tú… bailar igual a cosas normales igual al día a día igual a no pasar tiempo con Tony igual a bebés y… ¡voilà!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Rose se acercó a mi agarrando de manera suave una de mis manos, con una sonrisa cálida a pesar de mi aspecto bochornoso. Ésta me la iba a pagar…

\- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Podría haberte odiado por tener su mismo rostro, su nombre pero no lo hice ni lo hago ahora. Me dijiste sus mismas palabras en la despedida cuando lo vimos partir… me sentí muy culpable cuando él pensó que simplemente te elegía a ti y no quise viajar contigo por sentir que le traicionaba pero… no va a volver. Por mucho que consigamos volver a traspasar de este universo al otro, el Doctor siempre nos dejará aquí porque… un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y… cállate. Déjame continuar. Esa responsabilidad es nuestro conocimiento sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Nunca pensé que terminaría pero… terminó, simplemente terminó y debo aceptarlo. Tú no tienes la culpa, lo he aprendido. ¿Y sabes qué, Doctor? El universo nos necesita porque somos sus defensores, tú y yo y nadie más.

Rose tenía una extraña manera de decirme que formaba parte de su vida. No hablar de sus sentimientos, únicamente cuando era necesario para algo y ahora había sido necesario para sobrevivir al día a día, un rasgo que había adoptado de él, como si necesitase una excusa para expresarse, pero ambos somos el Doctor, compararme con él era absurdo cuando ambos supimos que el otro se esforzaría en un pacto no hablado ni escrito, pero que cumpliríamos porque no se trataba sólo de nosotros. Este universo entero nos necesitaba, Rose tenía razón. Seguiríamos hacia adelante.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?

Habíamos usado sus palabras, lo sé, pero era una manera de hacer las paces con nuestros sentimientos. Yo la quería y ella también lo haría.

Rose limpió sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

\- Para siempre. Ah, por cierto, lo del bebé… era broma. Feliz Halloween, Doctor. Aposté con Mickey que sería capaz de asustarte y gané, me hiciste ganar una pizza. ¡Gracias!

Cerró la puerta antes que pudiese reaccionar. Quise gritar pero me contuvo porque sería una vergüenza que alguien me viese con estas pintas.

Humanos…

Espera… estoy en pañal y le paré una bofetada a Jackie…

En pañal.

No.

NO.

NO…

¡NO!

\- ¡ROSE TYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!


End file.
